lookoutarchivefandomcom-20200214-history
Free (Alternate Future)
Origin In this future the entire world was brought down at the mercy of a great technologically advanced alien race named the Prothos. Geyser was killed along with the rest of the lookout crew and all of Earth's mightiest warriors. In this timeline no other warrior was able to ascend past Super Saiyan 2. Now the planet is enslaved to mine Vibranium deposits near the Earth's molten core in order to fuel the Prothos military. Free was just a little boy during the time of the invasion and now he's all grown up with a drive to honor his fathers final words to him before going off to battle. "Son, the enemy I face today is far too strong. All of humanity's hopes and dreams lay with you. They'll never expect a young boy to grow up into a powerful warrior, you must remember this. Always keep your powerlevel hidden. Suppress your strength at all costs. Once the time is right rebel and free this planet. But most importantly...never give up." Geyser would then take off his red waist band hand tie it around Free's head in remembrance of his new mission. The Great Invasion! The Prothos would launch their full scale invasion just a 24 hours after December 25 as it has been widely accepted as a day of peace. Being supremely more powerful they decided to honor their new slaves. Many warriors fell beneath their hard-light weaponry and no matter how hard they launched their Ki attacks they also harmlessly pinged off the Prothos ships and armor. Geyser would be one of the last to fall as he would attempt a Unity Beam alongside his comrades. Evidently this did not work. Days after the battle the entire planet would be enslaved and further resistance was non-existent. Life in the new World It has been ten years since the Great Invasion and Free is now a strapping 17 year-old boy, not quite a man as there is much to be done. The Prothos have their soldiers on every city street watching over the civilians; although in years past the occupation has lightened up if only slightly. People are losing hope some are even committing suicide since they would rather be dead than give in to their new masters. There is a midst of rebellion in the air, with the people's lost hope their leaves only defiance. Free recalls what his father told him long ago. He begins pulling random humans aside, young, old, male, woman all with the hope of binding them together. In months word gets around quietly and the Prothos do not suspect a thing. On all seven continents in every country in every city there isn't a single human who does not know of this new plan. They know of when to strike and know of the great stakes this brings. As soon as they attack it can go one of two ways: the complete and utter annihilation of the human race or a battle long sought won to fight another day. The cloud of Defiance With the world prepared and only awaiting the order only time will tell when Free decides to strike. He trains every day in solitude, finding it difficult to sharpen his abilities without becoming detected. It seems that he must fight in the coming war as a normal man. Although, there is a way around Vibranium as everything has a weakness. In the great invasion all of the warriors of Earth were killed off to quickly to discover this great chink in their armor. Vibranium wards off not only Ki but all attacks traveling at high speeds, but the force of these attacks needs to go somewhere. So attacking the environment around them rather than head on there stands to be somewhat of a chance in thinning out there forces. As their physique is extremely similar to humans regular people and strip the soldiers of their suites and don them. But there is a problem. In their suits, as one would expect, is a DNA authorization code in order for the suit to function properly. To get past this you must severely damage the back of the helmet just below the bottom of the skull. Strike here and the suit no longer needs recognition. The Spark that Ignites the Planet On a lone mountain there he stood, waiting for the exact time to fire at For Our Rule looming over the planet. This is the signal Free was talking about. A great fireworks show for the entire world to see. Training in secret for the past years his Ki had grown exponentially. In this moment Free ascends to Super Saiyan while charging a Kamehameha, the pure energy shakes the landscape cracking the rocks around him. Yelling out the attack his words echo and boom, the citizens of a nearby city know this to be time and they all gather in the streets puzzling the Prothos watchmen. "Kaaaa meeee haaaa meeeeee....HAAAAAAA!!!!!" All of the Ki sensors the Prothos established around the planet explode from their insane readings, a strength like this wasn't even seen during the Great Invasion! The energy wave explodes in a hyper white light soaring for the ship, hundreds of thousands of smaller craft scramble to sacrifice their lives in order to stop the attack. They succeed? This is exactly what Free had wanted, all across the globe these incinerated machines fall to the earth burning up in the atmosphere as they went. The humans look up to the sky with bright eyes and then enraged faces from over a decade of slavery are finally strong enough to unleash their wrath upon their masters. The Prothos lash out with light rifles mowing down the waves of people. Free senses the massive loss of Ki on the planet in a matter of seconds and springs into the next phase of the plan, the hero in the midst. The Hero in the Midst Untied We Stand plays: Using the massive shock and awe to his full advantage he quickly rallies every armored human across the globe in Supreme City. The people acquired every piece of Prothean hardware they could find, including ships. The humans launch their assault on F.O.R. taking heavy casualties soaring their. Free was on one of those ships, firing a boarding pod from one of the them he slams into the hull with an elite fireteam of seven to begin clearing the ship. United We Stand ends. Free breaking off from the party, wearing a dark brown cloak, he advances to the command center. Once reaching the door he is met by a giant, well over three times the size of him. Rieg, the greatest warrior of the entire Protean army. Ultimate Attacks Unity Beam! Used by throwing hands out like Final Flash, during this time the spirits of those who wish to contribute energy appear by his sides and grab hold of his hands; the spirits would then hold their hands and so on. An upside down hexagon would appear in bluish-white light. Finally all of the energy concentrates in the center of the shape and he brings is hands together like Big Bang Kamehameha, shouts the name of the attack and then fires towards his opponent. Signature Attacks/Techniques Cry for Rebellion! Free throws an energy dense fist into the air and roars a giant scream while he channels as much Ki as possible into this concentrated point. The Ki in this point shines a brilliant blue and gives off a symbol of hope. It can be put into both of his fists or even fired as a giant energy wave depending on what he chooses other than a single exploding punch. Although the exploding fist is extremely effective, it's only downside is if it will hit or not. FREEDOM! Is a vicious high-speed melee combo only possible while sprinting consisting of 3/4th's punches and 1/4th kicks. United We Stand He is able to take the energy of any human around him as long as they agree to donate their strength. With this Free's strength multiplies by the amount of energy he receives. Divided We Fall Free is able to boost the morale of any human around him by his mere presence alone. They will follow him to the ends of the Earth even if it means their certain demise. Standard Attacks Ki Blast Kamehameha Energy Shield Energy Ball Energy Wave Explosive Wave Category:Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Hybrid Category:Alternate Timeline Category:Pages added by Geyser7 Category:Humans Category:Lookout I/II Category:Fighter Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Lonely Pages